Hungry In A Storm
by hubworld77
Summary: A mean blizzard hits so Amy Sally and Sticks stays at amy's house until the storm passes will they make it?


One cloudy day.  
In SEGA island.

*Amy and Sally Acorn were at the beach next to Amy's house. Sally was building a sand castle while Amy was reading a book.*  
Sally: Hey, Amy? What do you think?  
*Sally then shows Amy a sand sculpture of herself and Amy.*  
Amy: Wow.  
Sally: Cool. Huh?  
Amy: That's nice. I even like the seashell details.  
Sally: Thanks.  
*They hear Sticks the Badger comes in screaming and running.*  
Amy: Sticks!  
Sticks: A horrible storm is coming! A horrible storm is coming!  
Amy: Sticks! Calm down.  
Sticks: We're going to our end!  
Amy: Sticks, it's only a storm.  
*The storm then comes in and it started to snow like a blizzard.*  
Amy: Quick! Everyone in my house.  
*They all then went into Amy's house as she locked the door.*  
Sally: Okay. This came out of nowhere.  
Sticks: Trapped by ice. Who would have guessed.  
*Amy then used her watch communicator.*  
Amy: Um, Tails? This wouldn't happen to be that storm you warned us about, right?  
Tails: Yeah. Sonic, Knuckles and I are at my tool shed. The storm's going to be around for a while.  
Sally: Well, at least we got some heat.  
Sonic: Yeah. Best to stay indoors. It's gonna get real chilly.  
Amy: Gotcha.  
*Sticks's stomach then rumbles.*  
Sticks: Got any snacks?  
*Amy goes to her fridge.*  
Amy: I always keep some good snacks in here.  
*Amy opens her fridge as she got some snacks out.*  
Sally: That's looks good.  
*Sticks was unpleased with the snacks.*  
Amy: What?  
Sticks: Those little things?  
Amy: Sticks, we're just going to be in here for a little while. Just go what's been given to you.  
Sticks: But if we're going to be stuck indoors, we need something bigger.  
Amy: Oh, come on. How long do you think this is going to last? It's not going to be this bad.

2 Weeks Later...

*The snow storm was still going as Amy and Sally were sitting on the couch, now wearing jackets to keep themselves warm.*  
Sally: You think it's safe to go outside yet?  
*Amy then checked as it was still in a blizzard stage outside.*  
Amy: Nope. Still blistering outside.  
Sally: It's been snowing for 2 weeks.  
Amy: At least I stocked up some of those snacks in case of emergencies.  
Sally: Speaking of which, wonder where Sticks is.  
*Sticks in the corner with her head on her knees. Amy and Sally were concerned.*  
Amy: Um, Sticks?  
*Sticks was really uncomfortable as she was extremely hungry.*  
Amy: Sticks?  
*They go over to her to see if she's alright.*  
Sally: Is she sleeping?  
*Sally then scares them as she had a hungry look on her face.*  
Amy and Sally: Whoa!  
Sticks: I need some food! Heavy food!  
Amy: Now, now, Sticks. I still have some snacks.  
Sticks: Those snacks are light. I need something heavy. Hmm..  
*She then had a vision of Amy and Sally looking like full meals.*  
Sally: Why is she looking at us like that?  
*Sticks became very delusional as she comes near them.*  
Amy: I don't know. But she looks very hungry.  
Sticks: FOOD!  
*She then got onto them as a rumble was being heard outside the house as it was have dust clouds coming out of the windows.*  
Amy: Ouch! Sticks!  
Sally: Please, stop.  
*Blaze comes up to the door with Sonic and Tails and Knuckles as Sonic was holding a pizza.*  
Blaze: Um, Girls?  
*Sonic then goes to open the door.*  
Sonic: Wonder what's going on in there.  
Knuckles: I got it.  
*Knuckles then knocks down the door.*  
Tails: Really?  
Sonic: Why'd you do that?  
Knuckles: What? It was locked.  
*Sticks then sees the pizza as she was about to cook Amy and Sally.*  
Amy: Guys.  
Sally: I guess the storm passed.  
Blaze: What in the world is going on here?  
Sticks: PIZZA!  
*She then got on to Blaze as they fall down.*  
Tails: Um, what just happened here?  
Amy: Just gets us untied.  
*Sonic and Tails untied Amy and Sally as Sticks was eating the pizza.*  
Tails: Good thing Sonic and I bought 2.  
*Amy and Sally then got a slice as every ate a slice pizza, even Sticks.*  
Sticks: Oh, much better.  
Amy: Happy now?  
Sticks: Yep.  
*She burped as she blushed.*

 **THE END.**


End file.
